Sekotak Cokelat
by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki
Summary: Hei, Ia adalah Uzumaki Menma yang dikenal dengan egonya yang tinggi mana mungkin Ia akan memberikan seorang gadis cokelat. Buktinya, tahun kemarin tak seorang gadis pun ia beri cokelat. Tahun kemarin lain dengan tahun ini, bukan?/'Sial, aku lupa dengan yang satu itu'/re-publish/beta-read by Kurousa Hime/MenmaSaku/RnC


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Semi-canon, OOC, Typo,ndan segalakegajean lainnya.**

**Summary: Hei, Ia adalah Uzumaki Menma yang terkenal dengan egonya mana mungkin Ia akan memberi seorang gadis cokelat. Buktinya tahun kemarin tak seorang gadis pun Ia beri cokelat. Dan, tahun kemarin berbeda dengan tahun sekarang./'Sial, aku lupa dengan yang satu itu.'/re-publish/beta-read by Kurousa Hime.**

**Beta-read by Kurousa Hime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan Uzumaki Menma berdirimemandangi toko cokelat di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa kaki jenjangnya membawa ke sini, setahunya ia ingin pergi latihan bukan untuk memandangi toko cokelat. Rasanya dia seperti orang bodoh saja. Ah, apa karena esok adalah hari _valentine_ dan para anak perempuan saling berlomba membuat coklat jadi Ia juga mengikutinya?

Tch, yang benaar saja dengusnya geli.

_Hell yeah_, Ia Uzumaki Menma yang dikenal dengan kesombongan tingkat dewa ini untuk apa repot-repot membuat cokelat―memangnya aku anak perempuan? Dan lagi bukankah dia tidak mempunyai seorang gadis yang ingin Ia ajak kencan, kan? _Maybe_.

"Ah, Menma." sebuah suara; yang sangat Menma kenal, menyadarkan Menma dari lamunannya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam dunia nyata.

Menma terkejut sedikit kemudian kembali pada gaya khasnya, menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian tatapannya mengarah pada genggaman tangan gadis itu, sebuah cokelat. Untuk siapa?

"Cokelat?" spontan Menma mengeluarkanpertanyaan yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya.

Haruno Sakura―nama gadis itu―tersenyum kecil, kemudian melirik kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Ah, ya. Cokelat ini akan kubuat untuk seseorang yang spesial, teman-temanku, dan _sensei_-ku."

Menma mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti.

Seharusnya ia pergi sekarang untuk latihan, namun sesuatu tak kasat mata seakan menahan kakinya agar tetap bersama gadis merah muda di hadapannya. Tercetak jelas, Ia merasa nyaman jika bersama si merah muda ini. Hei, jika kau berpikir kalau Menma menyukai Sakura silahkan kau telan pikiranmu kembali. Kutekankan sekali lagi Menma hanya merasa NYAMAN berada di dekat Sakura, bukan suka, perbedaan yang jauh sekali.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil. Siapa sih yang tidak ingin berbuat jahil jika dihadapanmu terdapat seorang pemuda yang memiliki gengsi setinggi langit sedang berdiri memandangi toko cokelat.

Menma tidak bodoh, ia mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini mengalir. Ia hanya memilihmenjawab dengan dengusan dari pada Ia berbicara secara spontan tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

"Ingin membeli cokelat untuk seseorang, eh?" goda Sakura semakin menjadi ketika melihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah seorang Uzumaki Menma.

"Tch. Tidak. Akan. Pernah." Menma menjawab dengan ekspresi bosan dan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan ia tekankan.

"Hahaha, jangan memasang wajah seram seperti itu. Aku kan hanya bercanda." terang Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu." jelas Menma sambil menggeram kesal karena termakan candaan gadis merah muda ini.

"Hm, sudah pukul segini. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang." Sakura menggumam pelan dan menatap Menma dengan senyuman.

"Pulang saja." seru Menma dengan nada sarkastik kemudian membalikan Badan. Sementara Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan melenggos pergi dengan keheranan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan yang biasa Ia gunakan untuk latihan, Menma tak henti-hentinya memegang dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat melihat senyuman Sakura tadi dan perutnya seakan-akan dihinggapi oleh berjuta kupu-kupu. Aneh, dengan gadis manapun ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi sperti ini, kenapa hanya dengan Sakura?

_'Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?'_ Gumamnya pada diri sendiri kemudian berlalu dengan sendirinya

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju apartemennya, seseekali ia menyapa beberapa orang yang Ia kenal. Untuk hari ini dan dua hari setelahnya ia bebas misi, entah mengapa _Hokage_nya yang terkadang suka memberikannya misi dengan semena-mena memberikannya libur selama tiga hari. Entahlah, pikirang shisounya tak dapat ditebak.

"Hm, berarti tugasku hari ini merapihkan apartemen dan membuat cokelat." Sakura bergumam kecil.

Saat sampai di depan apartemennya, ia mencari kunci pintunya dan membukanya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Setelah meletakan belanjaan, dengan cekatan ia menyabet seperangkat alat kebersihan yang terdiri dari; kemoceng, sapu, dan mop.

Kurasa ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan, Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri pada cahaya lampu yang menerangi pandangannya. Setelah terbiasa, kesadarannya kembali muncul. Ia menepuk jidat lebarnya pelan, menyadari kebodohannya bisa-bisanya ia jatuh tertidur.

Sakura bangkit perlahan, ia menyanderkan tubuhnya pada sanggahan kursi. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang sedang ia lakukan sampai-sampai bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Membersihkan kaca.

Menyapu lantai.

Mengepel lantai.

Merapihkan buku bacaan yang berada di ruang tengah.

Membuat cokelat?

Memanggang cokelat.

Apa?! Memanggang coklat? _God_. Ia lupa jika dirinya sedang membuat cokelat. Sadar akan kelalaiannya Ia segera berlari tunggang-langgang tanpa perduli jika ia menabrak meja, dan nyaris jatuh tersandung kursi.

Sekarang baginya yang terpenting ialah cokelatnya selamat.

Namun, sayang. Nasib berkata lain. Cokelatnya sudah gosong dan tak layak makan.

Sakura mendesah kesal menyadari kecerobohannya. Padahal―padahal Ia inginmemberi cokelat pada orang yang disukainya dan menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi, pupus sudah harapannya. Sakura hanya menyender lemas pada tembok di belakangnya.

Sudahlah, ia sudah tidak bersemangat menyambut valentine esok hari.

.

.

.

Esoknya Menma terbangun dengan perasaan yang biasa saja―seperti hari-harinya yang lain. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikan benda itu pada gadis yang beberapa saat ini menyita pikirannya. Dan, jangan harap Menma akan melakukan sesuatu yang romantis; semcam merendahkan dirinya dan memberi pujaan hatinya setangkai mawar merah.

Cih, jangan harap.

Sampai kapan pun, Ia, Uzumaki Menma tidak akan pernah merendahkan dirinya pada siapapun. Karena dirinyalah yang terhebat. Ya, seperti segera menyambar handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya dan memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan perasaan lesu dan suram. Sungguh, ini memalukan sekali. Ia gagal membuat cokelat. Sial. Dan semangatnya untuk melaksanakan valentine tahun ini sudah tertiup angin.

Intinya, ia malas melakukan apapun pagi ini. Tapi, spertinya berlatih di lapangan sektor empat akan membuatnya melupakan jika hari ini hari _valentine_.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan Menma rencananya akan berjalan mengitari Konoha untuk mencari gadis itu. Saat Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, Ia memutar bola matanya kesal, kenapa setiap hari valentine orang-orang selalu memakai warna merah muda yang mencolok mata.

Dan jujur saja, Menma adalah segelintir orang yang membenci warna merah muda. Tapi ada satu merah muda yang tidak bisa Ia benci.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia membawa benda tersebut ia segera memantapkan hatinya dan mengitari Konoha untuk mencari gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat spesial baginya―ah, sepertinya bisa dikatakan seperti itu, karena Menma tentu belum cukup mengerti tanda getar-getar asmara. Oh, dan Ia hanya ingin MEMBERI COKELAT bukan MENYATAKAN CINTA. Jadi Ia tidak perlu merasa secanggung ini, bukan?

Setelah hampir setengah jam Ia mengelilingi Konoha, Ia tidak menemukan tanda-tandakeberadaan gadis yang menyita perhatiannya itu. Akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk menuju lapangan sektor empat dan lebih memilih berlatih dari pada melanjutkan mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Syukur-syukur Ia bisa bertemu gadis itu di lapangan sektor empat, karena biasanya gadis berambut merah muda itu terkadang ada di sana untuk berlatih.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di lapangan sektor empat, Iamenemukan sesuatu berwarna merah muda sedang terduduk di bawah pohon oak tak berdaun hijau seperti biasanya―hei, ini masih musim dingin tahu!―dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Mungkin, Ia habis latihan. Bersorak senang―dalam hati, tentu saja, memangnya dia seperti Uzumaki Naruto yang berisik itu! Menma segera menuju tempat dimana gadis itu berada. Gadis incarannya, Sakura Haruno.

"Yo!" sapa Menma santai membuat sang Haruno tunggal tersebut sedikit terkejut dan mendongakan kepalanya―melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil menyadari bahwa orang yang Ia kenalah yang sedikit terkejut saat menatap permata _emerald_ di hadapannya, mata itu... Sinarnya meredup, sinar kegembiraannya hilang tergantikan dengan kesenduan.

Dan jujur saja, Menma tidak suka dengan sinar mata emerald itu. Ia lebih suka sinar emerald yang semangat dari pada yang sendu seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Menma penasaran.

Entah karena apa Sakura membuka mulutnya,"Cokelat buatanku gosong."

Hanya karena cokelat buatannya gosong Sakura sampai sendu sperti itu? Hah, entahlah Menma tidak mengerti dengan pikiran _kunnoichi_ di hadapannya ini. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Menma merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sekotak cokelat kecil yang terdapat pita berwarna merah muda―yang sudah sedari tadi malam Ia persiapkan.

"Hei." panggil Menma membuat Sakura―dengan ogah-ogahan menengadah, dan tepat pada saat itu Menma melemparkan sekotak cokelat tersebut pada Sakura, dan di tangkap dengan gesit oleh _kunnoichi_ medis itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sekotak cokelat yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja itu cokelat, baka." jawab Menma ketus, karena kunnoichi yang dikenal jenius itu tidak mengtahui benda apa yang ia berikan tadi.

"Bukan―maksudku, ini untuk apa?" Sakura berusaha sabar menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sudah tahu moodnya sedang buruk hari ini ditambah dengan perlakuan sang Uzumaki ini. Hanya menambah bad moodnya saja untuk harinya.

"Untukmu, tentu saja. Karena kurasa kau sedang sedih dan kuberikan kau itu." jawab Menma santai sambil memasukan tangannya di saku celananya.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, bukankah kalauseseorang memberi cokelat tandanya Ia... Sakura memerah tanpa sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Menma. Manis, pikir Sakura diselingi kekehan kecil.

"Menma," panggil Sakura lagi.

Menma memutar bola matanya kesal, kenapa gadis ini berisik sekali sih? "Apa?" Dengusnya sebal.

"Bukankah jika seorang lelaki memberikan cokelat pada lawan jenisnya tandanya Ia sedang mengutarakan perasaannya?" Ucap Sakura beragrumen dengan wajah memerah sembari menunduk.

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Aku hanya..." cicit Menma kehilangan kosa kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan di saat situasi seperti ini.

'_Sial, aku lupa dengan yang satu itu!'_

Cepat-cepat Menma segera meninggalkan tempatnya bersama Sakura tadi dengan wajah kepanasan sedang Sakura sendiri hanya melongo kemudian terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Menma yang cukup ajaib hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

**Lohaaaaa~ kembali lagi dengan saya wkwkw author gaje ini. Gimana fanfictnya? Hohoho abal, kan? Tentu saja /slap**

**Oh, ya fanfict ini di beta sama Kak Kurousa Hime. Makasih banget Kak udah nyempetin waktu buat nge-beta fict ini *peluk* /siapaelu**

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**Mind to ripiuu?**


End file.
